Everything Has Changed
by hollywoodxscandal
Summary: when one mistake leads to the next will Trisha be able to come clean and finally tell the truth or will she still live behind the fear of what she believes love to really be. Everything is changing and everyone is looking to Trisha to see what her next move will be. Main Characters all are someone in Vanessa's Life Trisha-Vanessa; Noah-Zac; Chloe-Ashley. more characters to come


"Hello is this Trisha Cole?"

"Yes, hi who is this?"

"Hi sweetie I am with Phoenix Presbyterian Hospital, I am just calling to inform you that Matthew Cole has been in a car crash. We know this is a shock to hear but we are not able to reach his parents and you were the last outgoing call made from his phone. Is there any way you can get in touch with them?"

"I-I-I c-can give you their number, I am his cousin so his parents are not mine but I can give you all the numbers that belong to them " shaking from disbelief "Is he okay though?!"

"We would not like to discuss that matter over the phone just for safety reasons, but if you would like to come down here we would be able to tell you what has happened in person and we believe to have the right numbers but if you can just verify them."

"Yes of course, my aunt's cell phone is 607-482-6280 and her work number is the same except the last two digits are 26 instead of 80."

"Okay thank you very much, is your uncles number the same start but 8979?"

"Actually he recently changed it and now its 607-488-3965"

"Okay thank you dear. "

Drops the phone and starts bawling her eyes out.

"Dear? Miss Cole? Hello?"

"Hi i'm sorry this is her friend Chloe she just lost it can I please ask who this is?"

"Yes the news is very shocking. I am with the Phoenix Presbyterian Hospital, her cousin Matthew has been in a car crash and she verified all the numbers and then that's when she lost it."

"Oh my god, okay Thank you so much! I will tell her but thank you for the call, hope he is okay."

"You're welcome, have a good day Chloe, and tell Trisha we are very sorry. This stuff is incredible hard to hear over the phone." Hangs up and walks over to Trisha with Kellie.

"Trisha are you okay? What happened?"

"It's Matt….this is all my fault Kell. I can't believe this is actually happening! I am so stupid! I need to leave! Someone bring me to the hospital!"

"Trish stop, we've all been drinking you know we can't do that!"

"I don't care, I don't care. I need to get there now! Please someone take me or I will take myself! I have my car here it's just a matter of finding my keys! He's my cousin, my best friend! Please someone help me" starts crying and frantically looking for them when someone stands in front of her

"Stop being stupid you are not going anywhere."

"Last I checked you are in no way control of what I do so get the fuck out of my way or ill kick you where you don't want to be kick bastard."

Looks at Chloe "Why are you being such a bitch to him Trish"?

"Kellie shut the fuck up. Stop acting like you don't know"

"Whoa, alright I get it. I fucked up, but seriously Trish you are not leaving. I won't let you."

"I don't give a flying fuck what you say Spencer. I fucking hate you and I have no idea why you are here with how we left things off so why don't you make your fucking self-useful and get the hell out of my way!"

Looks and Chloe and whispers "Am I missing something here"?

"Yeah you are a bad fucking friend to invite his dumb ass here! It's New Year's Eve and you all told me it was going to be "just us" so I assumed that meant "just us" but obviously I was wrong. I'm going to tell you this one time and you better fucking get it through your head. Ok?"

Looks at Spencer then Chloe

"Just say okay Kell, she has a point. You did say it was going to be just us so you owe her this."

"Yeah but what the hell am I about to say okay to!?"

"Just say it kell, you're over thinking it. Come on to say it. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Doesn't matter!? Okay yeah because she doesn't hate you right now Chloe!"

Doesn't say anything and looks to Trisha

"Okay whatever go ahead Trisha"

"Finally! Ok I've told you this so many times before and you are too fucking wrapped up in the fact that I need someone who can treat me well and make me their princess, but have you ever thought that maybe that person isn't exactly what I look for in a guy? Or do you not care about me being happy? Because here's the thing Kelly I do not want anything with Spencer; I don't care if you guys think I will be so happy with him and how you always say that Noah is not in any way ready for me or to be in a relationship at all and how you don't understand why I am turning away someone who might actually be exactly what I need. Well here's the thing about all that relationship advice you guys always give me. When you go through hell with guys and have been through more shit than anyone else, fine you can tell me what to do. But as far as I'm concerned you haven't been in a relationship you just fuck around so maybe I will start doing that. Since no one says anything to you maybe it's time I do the same! But listen to me Kellie I do not fucking want to date Spencer as of right now I fucking hate him!"

Eyes go wide and she's actually proud she finally told her what she's been saying behind her back all this time, smiles at Trisha without Kellie noticing! Texts her "Good job girl! Feel better!?"

"Ok I get it I say things I shouldn't but Trish you could have the whole world with this kid! I'm not going down without a fight! And what you just did with not giving a single fuck that he is standing right near you and just saying like he is not here is completely bitchy! Come on Trisha, why would you do that"?

"Because he needed to hear it too"!

"I know you hate me, but come on Trish I said I was sorry before you kicked me out of your fucking car! I told you what I needed to tell you and I did. Why can't you just forgive me!?"

Looks at him and just laughs "You're kidding me right. I hate you so don't even try to spin this on me! I'm not the one who was perfectly fine a month and a half ago and then all of a sudden when you get in my car flip a switch. I didn't say anything to you all night to make you mad at me! Sorry I told you what you wanted to know doesn't mean you had the fucking right to turn around and use it against me! Next time you want to fuck someone over try not to use the whole "I'm the nice guy" because that is fucking bullshit! I have never had anyone treat me like that! Yeah, I've been treaty poorly and been used for shit but I have never ever had a guy use my own words about someone else fucking against me. So fuck you Spencer! I hate fucking hate you!" Walks away from him and goes to grab her phone

"Damn girl you really know how to make the whole room feel sorry for you."

Took it as her being a bitch and wasn't sure if that's how it was supposed to be "I'm not trying to make everyone feel sorry for me!"

"Whoa Trish no I know but damn girl you should be happy who cares what they say. What matter is that you are happy and you are able to trust who you are with!" smiles at her "He hasn't texted back in a while…"

Looks at her messages and sees one from Chloe and laughs, texts her back "Yeah it felt good but she is still all aboard the Date Spencer Train like shut the fuck up its never happening!" Looks back up "Thanks Randi!"

"Who is he"?

"His name is Noah. He is my cousin's best friend; he's been in my life since I can remember. He really is a good kid they just don't like him cause of the shit he's done in the past. I mean I understand but if he makes me happy shouldn't they be happy for me?"

"They should no matter what, but they are just looking out for you. I mean its NYE Trish and he hasn't texted you back in over an hour. Are you sure he's as good as you say?"

"Believe he's the good one" walks away annoyed and looking at the texts he sent her.

Noah: I promise I'll be there in time to give you your kiss babe! I told you I would no matter what!

Noah: No I just left; I'll be there baby I'll be there! You can trust me on this one! I know how much you hate seeing him! It's not fair that they do this to you. I don't understand why if you s ay that you are happy they just don't let you be happy!

Noah: Don't get too drunk miss alcoholic! I don't want to seem like I am taking advantage of you!

Noah: The fact that there is traffic to get to you is making me mad! I just wanna see you! ;)

Noah: I'll be there soon! Getting off the exit now! See you soon babe ;)

Looks at the time of that message and calls him but he doesn't answer! "What the fuck Noah! Answer your god damn phone!"

"Why are you calling Noah…."

Rolls her eyes "Why are you talking to me!?"

"Trisha!"

"Leave Spencer, you are not wanted here asshole!" walks past him and sits on the couch. Calls Noah again "Come on Noah! Pick up! What the fuck!"

"At least Spencer's here. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

Looks at Kellie and shakes her head "seriously?!"

"Fuck you bitch don't know why I'm friends with you!"

Looks at Chloe and doesn't know what to say

"Yeah how does it feel having it said to you? Fuck you Kellie! Why don't you go fuck him, you seem to think he's such a good guy! So do what you do best and fuck him like you say you do with other people!"

"Trisha you're in love with someone who doesn't care about you! How do you not see that!?"

"Keep talking shit it's all you fucking seem to do!"

Looks at her phone and sees a text from an unknown number and drops to the floor crying hysterically "why, just why!?" holding her phone "this isn't fair!" rocking back and forth and looks up at her best friend with tears running down her face "Can you please bring me to the hospital? Please Chloe!" hyperventilating "please I'm begging you Chlo"


End file.
